I can't dance
by Ayu the Messiah
Summary: Yule Ball, ein Albtraum wie er im Buche steht. Zumindest sah Harry das so, als er mit Parvati über die Tanzfläche stolperte und krampfhaft versuchte es wie Tanzen aussehen zu lassen.


**Titel: I can't dance**  
><strong>Autor: <strong>Ayu  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Harry Potter  
><strong>Charaktere: <strong>Harry Potter, Parvati Partil  
><strong>Tabelle: <strong>1  
><strong>Thema: <strong>#01 I can't dance (Phil Collins)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter gehört J. und wird auch nie mir gehören, ebenso wie das Lied „I can't dance" von Phil Collins ist und ich erhebe auf beides keinen Anspruch. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!  
><strong>Anmerkung: <strong>Bei dem Lied musste ich als aller erstes an den Yule Ball im 4. Jahr denken XD Auch wenn das was ich hier schreibe nicht vollkommen mit den dortigen Ereignissen übereinstimmen wird XD

_I can't dance, I can't talk.  
>Only thing about me is the way I walk.<br>I can't dance, I can't sing  
>I'm just standing here selling everything.<em>

Yule Ball, ein Albtraum wie er im Buche steht.  
>Zumindest sah Harry das so, als er mit Parvati über die Tanzfläche stolperte und krampfhaft versuchte es wie Tanzen aussehen zu lassen. Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er einfach nur noch hier weg, runter von der Tanzfläche. Am besten auch gleich raus aus der großen Halle, um sich in den Schlafsaal zurück zu ziehen und nicht mehr raus zu kommen, bis das Schuljahr vorbei war. Doch leider war er gezwungen, zusammen mit den anderen Champions den Tanz einzuleiten und danach einfach verschwinden konnte er auch schlecht. Im Stillen dankte er Parvati immer und immer wieder, dass diese versuchte seine Fehler zu überspielen, was garantiert nicht einfach war, da Harry keinerlei Ahnung hatte was er hier eigentlich tat.<br>/Ich werde nie wieder tanzen gehen/ schwor er sich, als er gequält lächelte und er war sich sicher, dass Parvati wohl ebenfalls niemals wieder mit ihm tanzen würde. Nun ja, das was sie hier taten konnte man wohl auch kaum als Tanzen bezeichnen. Es tat ihm irgendwie Leid für das dunkelhaarige Mädchen, dass sie nun mehr oder weniger das Pech hatte mit ihm hier stehen zu müssen. Vermutlich wäre es wirklich besser, wenn sie sich einfach jemand anderen suchen würde und mit ihm einen schönen Abend verbringen würde. Zumal Harry befürchtete, dass er eh keine sonderlich gute Gesellschaft abgeben würde, so lange er Cho und Cedric beobachtete. Aber wenigstens musste sie sich nun nicht seinen schrecklichen Tanzkünsten stellen.

Harry war unendlich froh, als der Tanz endlich vorbei war und er verließ so schnell er konnte mit Parvati die Tanzfläche. Immer und immer wieder begann er sich bei dem Mädchen zu entschuldigen, welches ihn mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete.  
>„Du bist wirklich süß, wenn du verlegen bist, Harry" kicherte sie schließlich. „Und du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Wir haben es ja überstanden, auch wenn ich denke, dass wir heute wohl eher nicht mehr Tanzen werden"<br>Leicht errötend nickte Harry. „Ja, das denke ich auch. Aber du solltest dir nicht von mir den Abend verderben lassen. Du findest bestimmt auch jemand anderen der mit dir tanzen möchte. Denn ich fürchte, dass ich wohl auch nicht die tollste Begleitung sein werde. Aber ich bin dir wirklich unendlich dankbar, dass du überhaupt mit mir hier her gekommen bist."  
>Erneut lachte Parvati leise und lächelte ihn an. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken, das habe ich gerne getan und tue es auch immer noch gerne. Und vielleicht werde ich mal mit jemand anderem tanzen, aber ich bin trotz allem mit dir hier, Harry. Außerdem, wer weiß, vielleicht werde ich dir ja irgendwann einmal tanzen beibringen."<p>

Erleichterung durchflutete Harrys Körper. Scheinbar nahm sie es ihm wirklich nicht übel, dass sie jetzt mit ihm hier mehr oder weniger festsaß. Denn tanzen würde er sicher nicht noch ein zweites Mal und gehen wollte er nun auch nicht mehr wirklich. Immerhin konnte er sie ja nicht einfach hier sitzen lassen. Aber er musste zugeben, dass es ihn sehr überraschte, dass sie sich wirklich die Mühe machen wollte und bereit war zu versuchen einem hoffnungslosen Fall wie ihm das Tanzen beizubringen. Lächelnd suchte Harry einen Platz an dem sie sich setzen konnten und sie begannen sich leise zu unterhalten. Zwar merkte Harry, dass er hin und wieder Blicke in Chos Richtung warf, doch sollte Parvati es mitbekommen ließ sie sich nichts anmerken. In gewisser Weise fühlte Harry sich schon fast schuldig mit ihr hier zu sein und die nun ständig zu einer Anderen hinüber zu sehen. Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd beschloss er seine Aufmerksamkeit nun vollkommen auf Parvati zu fixieren oder es zumindest zu versuchen.  
>Ganz offensichtlich schien das auch Parvati zu merken, da sie ihm ein wissendes grinsen schenkte, was ihn leicht erröten ließ, doch im Endeffekt konnten sie beide nicht anders als leise zu lachen. Und es war nicht bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als Parvati von einem der Schüler aus Durmstrang zum Tanz aufgefordert wurde, dass Harrys Blick wieder in Chos Richtung glitt. Zu seiner Überraschung musste er sogar feststellen, dass es ihn eigentlich kaum noch interessierte, dass sie mit Cedric statt mit ihm hier war, vermutlich amüsierte er sich dafür mit Parvati einfach zu gut. Niemals hätte er angenommen, dass er mit ihr so gut reden konnte. Seinen Gedanken nachhängend wandte er seinen Blick von Cho ab und beobachtete Parvati beim Tanzen.<p>

Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe das dunkelhaarige Mädchen zurück kam und sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln neben ihn fallen lies. Harry kam nicht umher das Lächeln zu erwidern. Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass es ihr viel Spaß gemacht hatte zu tanzen und es war schon fast verwunderlich das sie tatsächlich wieder zu ihm zurückgekommen war, anstatt bei ihrem – wie Harry fand durchaus gut aussehenden – Tanzpartner zu bleiben.  
>„Möchtest du etwas trinken?" fragte er schließlich höflich, worauf sie nur zufrieden nickte. Sofort stand er auf. „Ich bin gleich wieder da. Nicht weglaufen"<br>Ein lachen war eindeutig in seiner Stimme zu hören und Parvati konnte nicht anders als wirklich keise zu lachen. „Keine Sorge, ich werde brav hier auf dich warten"  
>Lachend machte Harry sich auf den Weg und bemerkte nicht den Blick, den Paravi ihm hinterher warf.<p>

Kaum war Harry verschwunden ließ sich jedoch auch schon ihre Schwester Padma neben sie fallen und betrachtete sie mit einem skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck. „Sag mal… Wieso bist du eigentlich immer noch hier? Ich weiß, dass du viel lieber tanzen würdest und dein Tanzpartner von eben sah doch verdammt gut aus. Ich war richtig neidisch und dann gehst du wieder zu ihm?" Das Unverständnis war eindeutig in ihrer Stimme zu hören und Parvati schob es darauf, dass ihre eigene Begleitung sie nicht gerade glücklich machte.  
>„Weißt du, Padma, Harry kann zwar nicht tanzen, aber wenn man ihn gehen sieht…" Sie fächerte sich leicht Luft zu, was ihr ein leises lachen einbrachte, doch das interessierte sie nicht sonderlich, als sie schon fast sehnsüchtig auf Harrys Rückkehr wartete.<p> 


End file.
